Turbomachines, such as turbine systems, are widely utilized in fields such as power generation. A conventional gas turbine system, for example, includes a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. During operation of a turbine system, various components in the system are subjected to high temperature flows. Many of the components are disposed in annular arrays about an axis of the gas turbine system. Further, many of the components are positioned adjacent to other components, in annular arrays, radially, axially, or otherwise. For example, compressor and turbine blades, nozzles, and shroud assemblies are positioned in annular arrays and are further positioned adjacent to each other. Frequently, gaps exist between adjacent components. These gaps may allow for leakage of the high temperature flows from the hot gas path, resulting in decreased performance, efficiency, and power output of the turbine system.
Further, since higher temperature flows generally result in increased performance, efficiency, and power output of the turbine system, the components of the system must be cooled to allow the turbine system to operate at increased temperatures. Various strategies are known in the art for cooling various components. For example, a cooling medium may be routed to the components. However, the gaps between adjacent components may allow for leakage of the cooling medium and mixing with the high temperature flows, resulting in further decreased performance, efficiency, and power output of the turbine system.
Various strategies are known in the art to reduce turbine system losses due to leakage and mixing. For example, sealing mechanisms, such as leaf seals, spring seals, and pins, have been utilized to seal the gaps between various adjacent components. Such seals may provide adequate sealing. However, in many cases, it may be desirable to, while maintaining adequate sealing, flow a small portion of cooling medium around the seal to facilitate cooling of the seal and in the region of the seal. It is thus desirable to balance leakage and mixing concerns with regional cooling concerns. Presently known seal designs for allowing such cooling include the use of “tiger stripe” features or other features on the adjacent components between which a seal extends, to defeat the seal and allow cooling medium to flow around the seal. However, such features may generally result in uncontrollable leakage and non-uniform heat transfer coefficients, and are generally non-predictive in terms of the amount of cooling medium allowed to flow around the seal.
Accordingly, improved sealing devices for providing a seal between adjacent components in a turbomachine are desired in the art. In particular, sealing devices which provide improved leakage control and heat transfer coefficient uniformity, and which facilitate predictive cooling, would be advantageous.